1. Field
The disclosed exemplary embodiments relate to substrate processing apparatus and, more particularly, to an equipment storage for a substrate processing apparatus.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Operators of semiconductor fabrication facilities typically prefer manufacturing systems that function with a minimum of floorspace and volume. This allows a more compact arrangement of systems and reduced cost of ownership. Substrate processing apparatus often contain many components, such as, for example, automated components that handle individual substrates or that handle substrate transport containers. These components may be supported by controllers, power supplies, or other supporting equipment, the locations of which may be flexibly chosen without materially affecting system performance. Conventional substrate processing apparatus may, however, locate such equipment in such a way that it contributes to overall system floorspace and volume requirements. It is desirable to locate such equipment in otherwise unused or underutilized places to minimize contributions to overall system space requirements.